1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering control mechanism, and more particularly to a steering control mechanism for a kick scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional kick scooter is provided with a steering control mechanism for biasing a front wheel seat to return to a central position when the steering direction is changed. However, it is difficult to mount the steering control mechanism on the kick scooter.